


Group Effort

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's plan to propose to May is more of a group effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Effort

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Phil had the perfect plan to propose to the woman he loved that he hoped the others didn’t ruin (they had a tendency to do just that). “I want you to know that it doesn’t feel right helping you with this,” Ward informed the director.

Phil snorted. “You think I like you helping me out either? You’ve had sex with the woman I hope to marry and you are married to the girl I consider a daughter. Nothing about this situation is normal.”

He laughed. “Skye dragged me into this and I don’t want her mad at me.” Ward tended to freak out now whenever she was angry at him and tried to avoid any situations in which that could occur. It didn’t always work but he tried his hardest. “My only advice is don’t fuck this up.”

Coulson just stared at him. “You really need to work on your conversational skills.”

“I’m trying.” But Ward backed off and went to go find his wife and Jemma a few minutes later, once he was sure he was no longer needed.

Trip came bustling into the room with the food he prepared right after that. “I figured I was needed? And it was done so I decided to bring it in.”

“Thanks, Trip. You’ve been a great help.” He clapped the man on the shoulder and wished his palms weren’t sweating. Phil didn’t want to screw up this proposal but he was also worried that Melinda would say no. He doubted she would but he wasn’t exactly thinking straight at the moment.

Skye bounded into the room. “You’re growing up so fast,” she teased.

“Skye!” 

“What? You said the same thing to me when Ward proposed so I just figured I’d return the favor. Break a leg!”

“Don’t say that because I actually might!” He was not happy that nobody seemed to be taking this seriously but him.

When Melinda finally showed back up ten minutes later, everyone scurried out of the room. Skye and Jemma immediately put their ears to the door so they could listen in. “What are you two doing?” Fitz questioned even as he put his own ear to the door.

Trip and Ward looked at each other and shrugged. “Join them, I guess?”

“Seems like a good way to get caught but sure,” Ward agreed. And with that, they too started listening in to Coulson’s proposal.

“Be quiet so we can listen,” Skye warned them.

“We are being quiet.” Fitz glared when she and Jemma told him again to quiet down because they couldn’t hear shit with them boys ruining this for them.

Meanwhile, Melinda eyed a sweaty, red-faced Phil in concern. “Are you feeling okay? What’s going on?”  
“I’m fine. How are you?”

“Great. Please stop avoiding the question, Phil.” She didn’t want him to have a heart attack or anything like this but she was worried about her the man she loved.

“I’m not avoiding the question. Damn it, I should just go ahead and say it.” What was the harm in that? He’d get his answer and could stop worrying as soon as possible then.

“Just ask me already!” Melinda finally snapped. Those on the other side of the door stared at each other in shock.

“What?” Phil asked.

“Ask me what you want to ask me. Go ahead,” she urged. A smile spread across her face and despite the fact that Melinda already suspected what was about to happen, she started laughing when Phil got down on one knee. 

“Melinda, will you marry me?”

“Well, that was simplistic but yes!” She laughed at the look on his face as Phil slid the ring on and then began kissing her. She melted into it just as the door opened (accidentally) and the team spilled out.

“Okay, that was your fault,” Trip told Skye.

“It was not! Somebody pushed me and I’d like to know who it was,” she replied indignantly. 

“It wasn’t me. I’d never do that to you,” Ward assured her.

“Aww, I know you wouldn’t.” They looked away when Skye and Ward began making out (not a new sight but they were sick of walking in on the sex they had everywhere).

“We could join them?” Fitz tried but backed off when Jemma purposely stomped on his foot.

Phil interrupted them. “We’re getting married!”

Skye and Jemma squealed and ran up to hug them both while Ward, Fitz, and Trip just shook Phil’s hand. “That was the least romantic proposal I’ve ever witnessed, though, AC. Even Ward went all out!”

“Should I be insulted or was that a compliment?” Ward loved her with all his heart but he genuinely couldn’t tell with Skye sometimes.

Trip looked at him. “That was an insult towards Coulson and a compliment for you so both! You were right.”

“Great!” At least he hadn’t misinterpreted the situation this time (it still happened a lot but Ward was working on fixing it with his therapist).

That night, the whole team went out to a bar to celebrate Phil and Melinda’s engagement (the two of them celebrated on their own before leaving) and it was one of the most exciting and best days of their life. Phil and Melinda’s wedding was an event they were all looking forward to.


End file.
